


Heart, Stop Racing

by penthouseinthesky



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fake Dating, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, gay shit? yeah man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penthouseinthesky/pseuds/penthouseinthesky
Summary: Arnold convinces Connor and Kevin to fake-date and prank everyone. Kevin, however, starts falling for Connor while they're at it.





	Heart, Stop Racing

**Author's Note:**

> yet another thing written at 1 am. why do i do this to myself??
> 
> loosely based upon lyrics from "Bad Idea" from Waitress the musical.
> 
> twitter: @ricecrutchies
> 
> tumblr: @rice-crutchies

“I’m bored.” Elder McKinley sighed. After their mission got cancelled and they were forced to leave the Church of LDS, everyone seemed to have a lot of free time on their hands. Which wasn’t always good, considering you can’t really just go and do things in Uganda, as there really isn’t much to do anyway. Some of the Elders were off doing Heavenly Father-knows-what, probably off helping the villagers or playing soccer with the local kids. Kevin, Connor, and Arnold, however, decided it was much too hot for that. And so, they stayed inside.

“I know,” Arnold exclaimed after a moment, “we could play the most EPIC prank on everyone. We could keep this thing going for DAYS. WEEKS, even! Oh this’ll be so good…” he rambled on.

“Slow down, Elder,” Connor interrupted him, “what do you mean by ‘prank?’ How extreme?”

“Okay, well… just hear me out. You two should, like, pretend you’re dating, just to see if anyone catches on. Don’t say anything, just, like, act like you’re together. Come on, it’ll be so funny!” Arnold seemed excited about this. Almost too excited.

Kevin wasn’t too sure why his heart skipped a beat. “I don’t know, Arnold…” he said, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks that he couldn’t quite explain.

Connor actually began laughing. “Oh come on, Elder. What’s the harm done? It actually sounds kind of funny to me.”

Kevin smirked. “Alright, let’s do it. How should we do this, though? I’m just not sure what this entails.”

“I don’t know, maybe just hold hands and stuff for now,” Arnold replied, “You can kick it up a notch if it doesn’t work.”

And so, the plan was set. That evening, when everyone returned to the mission hut for dinner, Connor and Kevin started acting like they were, at the very least, interested in one another. Sly glances here, feather-light touches there. Just a little more than usual.

They seemed to exchange flirtatious glances from across the table at one another throughout dinner. By the way Connor looked at Kevin, Kevin would have thought that Connor took acting classes as well as dance. He looked so in love. His eyes were like oceans that Kevin could just get lost in. He almost didn’t want to look away. Odd.

Once everyone was back in their rooms for the night, Kevin wanted to talk about this whole “prank” business a bit more.

“Do you think it’s working? I think Poptarts was a bit suspicious of something. He kept looking at me all night and he looked like he was kinda onto something. I’m not too sure though.” He asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Well, you did look kinda red. I didn’t know you could make yourself blush like that! Great acting skills.” Arnold replied, laying on his bed.

“I was? I didn’t know that. I just thought it was kind of… hot in there is all.” 

“I don’t know. I’m tired, we can talk more in the morning about it. Goodnight best friend!”

Kevin chuckled. “Goodnight, pal.”  
\---  
Kevin found it oddly difficult to sleep that night. All he could think about was Connor’s eyes and the way he looked at him across the dinner table. He, he was glad his brain was playing along with the prank, but it was difficult to fall asleep when his heart kept racing at even the slightest thought of Connor. His auburn hair in the Ugandan sun. The way he used his thumb to stroke Kevin’s hand when they held each other’s hands to fool everyone. He tried to will his mind to stop running at a million miles per hour. It didn’t work very well.  
\---  
The next day, the ex-Elders had planned a movie marathon of the few old VHS tapes that Elder Davis’s mother had sent for them to watch. The TV was from the 1990’s, with the screen that was rounded and protruding- you know the kind- where, if you had some time, you could count the amount of pixels on the screen if you wanted to. But hey, it worked, and it was something to do for a day.

Connor and Kevin sat next to one another, with almost no space between them. Kevin wasn’t sure when, but somewhere around the halfway point of Disney’s Lady and the Tramp VHS, he noticed that Connor’s head was resting on his shoulder. His heart was racing again. He reached his hand out slowly and took Connor’s in it. He felt Connor’s thumb stroking his hand like he does.

Mind, stop running.

He wanted to make this believable. He wanted this prank to succeed. So, when he was sure that at Elder Zelder next to them could see them out of the corner of his eye, he pressed a gentle kiss onto Connor’s head.

His hair smelled so nice. Kevin wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt this way before. He didn’t want it to stop. Connor slowly turned his head towards Kevin, looking at him with those eyes that he found just so irresistible. And suddenly, they were kissing. Like, on the lips. Sitting on the couch. With everyone else around. 

Kevin wanted this to last forever. What he didn’t know was that Connor felt the same way. And what NEITHER of them knew was that they weren’t fooling anyone.

Arnold had planned with everyone, including Nabalungi, that he would make them pretend to date each other. Everyone seemed to notice that from the minute Kevin arrived, he and Connor were pining after one another left and right. Connor didn’t hide it, he told Poptarts that same day that he was having troubling thoughts about one of the new recruits. Kevin, on the other hand, was so caught up in his work that he didn’t quite realize his own emotions until it was already too late. Arnold knew that Kevin just needed a little push.

However, that push sent Kevin over the edge of a cliff. He was free-falling into a ravine of feelings that he had never experienced before and he didn’t know how to escape.  
\---  
That night, Kevin had to talk to Arnold and, well… get a few things off of his chest.

“Arnold… can I uh… talk to you for a second?” Kevin sat down on the bed and tried to calm his beating heart. But he couldn’t take his mind off of those eyes that made him melt away. The red hair that smelled like dreams. The kiss he and Connor shared that made him go weak in the knees at just the thought of it.

“Sure, you can tell me anything!” Arnold replied, “I’m your best frien-”

“I think I’m in love with Connor.”

“Oh. That’s great!”

“No it’s not, Arnold! I’ve never felt like this before and I have no clue what to do. I can’t think straight anymore and whenever he looks at me I feel like the world stops turning, and I don’t know what to do because I never want this to end.”

Arnold put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Then you should go tell him that. Be honest with him.”

Kevin sighed. He knew he had to admit his feelings, he had to get this off his chest. It wasn’t worth the eternal pain of letting Connor fade away after this, it’s better to just rip off the Band-Aid now and deal with the rejection.

Slowly and silently, he found his way to Connor’s door. He rapped gently on the doorframe, and he soon heard footsteps. The door opened. No going back now.

“Connor, can I speak with you in the kitchen for a moment?” 

“Sure, Elder! What’s on your mind?” Connor closed the door behind him and stood across from Kevin by the kitchen table a few feet away.

“Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy, and you might want to never talk to me again, but just hear me out. Then you never have to see me again if you don’t want to.” Kevin took a deep breath. “I really like you, Connor McKinley. And I’m not just saying that for the prank. I haven’t been able to keep my mind off of you these past few days and I’m not sure why. You make me feel some type of way that I’ve never felt before. And now I realize I should definitely not have told you all of this and I regret ever opening my m-”

Kevin was cut off by Connor’s lips pressed against his own. It felt so good but Kevin was just struck with fear that the minute he pulled away he would be hit with an onslaught of rejection, or a lecture about “turning it off.” But when Connor finally pulled away,a wave of relief poured over Kevin.

“I thought kissing you would be easier than saying ‘Ditto.’ It’s more enjoyable too.” Connor said, looking at Kevin the same way he always had, with that look that had the power to melt his heart.


End file.
